Teppei Kiyoshi
Teppei "Iron Heart" Kiyoshi (木吉「鉄芯」鉄平) is Seirin's ace and founder. He is one of the Uncrowned Kings. Appearance Teppei is very tall, even taller than Kagami. He has half-long, brown hair. His eyebrows are thick. He has dark eyes. His hands are also very big. This allows him to grab the ball thight and change its course even at the last moment. In games, he wears the number 7. Personality Teppei always seems goofy and sometimes even stupid. Although his shallow appearance, he is very smart and is almost always plotting something. In game, he takes it easy at first, but when his game-instinct kicks in, he is ruthless and very professional. His catchphrase during games is "Let's go have fu~n!".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 8 Accordding to Hyūga, he is a very honest player. History In his youth, Teppei was raised by his grandma and grandpa.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 17 Why he didn't live with his parents is unknown. When firs entering Seirin High School, Teppei wanted to enter the basketball club. When walking in the hallway to deliver his application form, he ran into Hyūga. Teppei affectionately apologizes and sees Hyūga cellphone wallpaper, which was a picture of a basketball player. Teppei asked him if he enjoyed basketball too and tells him that they are the same. Teppei introduces himself to Hyūga and suggests that they deliver their application together. Hyūga, who had no intention of entering the basketball club, told Teppei that there isn't even a basketball club in this school. Teppei brightly tells Hyūga that they should make a basketball club together.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 14 Hyūga refuses, saying that he quit basketball. It is revealed that Teppei is in the same class as Hyūga and Izuki and that he keeps bothering Hyūga to play basketball. When tries to pursue Hyūga yet again, Izuki comments that he would like to play basketball. Hyūga leaves and Izuki asks Teppei why he came to Seirin, wondering why he didn't go to an elite basketball school, as he is "Iron Heart" Kiyoshi. Teppei explains that he lives close to the school and that that is the only reason. He tells Izuki that as long that basketball is fun, it doesn't matter where he plays. He goes on by saying that really devoting yourself to something is what it means to enjoy it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 18 Story He returned to the team when Seirin lost in the Interhigh Preliminaries. Hr trtirned due to an injury caused by Pre-Winter Cup He along with the rest of the first years went to a streetball tournament. They were supposed to play against Yōsen High in the finals, but were stopped when the rain started. Skill Kiyoshi is the tallest player of Seirin, but prefers to play point guard. Because of Seirin's lack of center, he agreed to play both positions.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 56, page 17 Koga described it as a supervising position under the basket. This describes his roll in the team very well, he plays under the basket and positions himself as center (for dunks and rebounds), but also has an amazing field of vision and pass sense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 98, page 16 In the words of Shoichi Imayoshi, Kiyoshi is an odd-ball center that possesses the pass sense of a guard. Also, as a center, he is just plainly strong and skilled. Iwamura has said that Kiyoshi is the second strongest center of the league, only virtually losing to Murasakibara, one of the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 14 These skills combined with his postponement, make him a very unpredictable and strong player. * ]]'Right of postponement'Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 14: Kiyoshi has abnormally large hands, which give him a great advantage for playing basketball. He uses his large hands for grabbing the ball and is so able to hold on to the ball longer, when other players had to release it already. Kiyoshi's right of postponement is that he has the freedom to change his movements and tactics very late, when he has already read (or more accurately seen) his opponents movements. This gives him the skill that it is meaningless to predict his movements, because Kiyoshi can change his choices at any time. He has displayed this when he is playing under the basket and tricks his opponent into a hook shot, but passes to Hyūga instead. This is a skill that is first seen in the game against Josei High, but he has possessed it since his days in middle school. Trivia *On the first character poll, Teppei ranked 13th, with 390 votes. *On the second poll, he went up to third place, with 1097 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:Uncrowned Kings